Operation Lover
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Patricia and Jerome hatch a plan to get their 'respective others' back. They hang out more and more, and they realize that because of their respective other, there was no more "I hate you" arguments, or pranks, or even just normal conversations. And maybe, an old friendship might help get their lovers back. With just one operation... Couples: Jara, Peddie, Patrome, Meddie
1. Operation Friendship

**Hey, I was bored and the first thing that came to mind was 'drabble a one-shot… and I was like "ok, mind. I'll make a HOA one-shot". And my mind was like 'do Patrome friendship' so I was like "ya, sure". Yes, I talk to myself… Anyways, here it is! Your Patrome one-shot! "So mind, do the disclaimer?" 'No, I'm busy trying to ask your fingers to type here!' "Oh, bossy mind… But yeah, I don't own House of Anubis…"**

Patricia's POV:

It's been two weeks since Eddie ditched me to hang out with KT. **(They aren't Sibuna yet and Amber is still here) **So, I decided to take Jerome breaking up with Mara as an advantage. I mean, if Jerome wants Mara back, the first thing that comes to that boy's mind is 'jealousy and revenge'. As if on cue, Jerome walks in my room, as if searching for something.

"Have you seen Mara?" he asked, sitting beside me on my bed.

I shook my head. "Sorry, no. But I have a proposal for you that might help with your little 'I want to get Mara back' scheme," I said, suggestively.

"I'm listening…"

"I want to get Eddie back to me so I know exactly how you feel. So, if we hang out a lot more, maybe they'll get jealous and finally crack! And then our future is all set with our respective other," I said, all in one breath and ending with a close up with Jerome's face.

He was smirking, probably thinking of the possible conclusions. "I have to say, it's pretty good."

"And it's full-proof." He nodded, agreeing. "Well, it's suppertime. Let's get 'Operation Lover' started!" I replied, getting up on my feet.

"Wait, so all we do is act like a couple without lip-to-lip PDA** (Is that what it's called?)**?" he asked, standing up too. I nodded at him, taking his hand in mine and pulling him down the stairs. "Patricia! Patricia! PATRCIA!" he screams, just as I pull him in the common room.

I snicker as I pull him in the seat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Your grip! My wrist hurts," he yells, rubbing his wrists.

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a big baby! You're like a man-child!" I insult, placing my head on his shoulder as our fingers intertwine.

"Get off of me," he grumbles, pushing me off his shoulder. "So, why is everyone so quiet? Did someone die?"

"Before the next morning, someone _will_ die," I mumbled, making sure the others noticed our newfound closeness.

Joy was the first to speak up. "What's with you two? Suddenly so close.

"We always were close, remember Slimeball?" I told Jerome.

"Yes, everything was practically perfect before you disappeared for half a year," Jerome clarified. "Remember when we always used to prank each other? My favorite one was when I put squirrel droppings in your shampoo!"

And then, I decided to have a little fun with this. I mean, we were really close before Joy disappeared all of a sudden. "My favorite was when I chased you with scissors and shaved a hole into your head!" I wasn't joking, that was my favorite. "Oh, and remember when you threw pasta at Alfie which made him throw garlic bread at you, hitting me, I aimed some juice at Alfie which hit you, and started that all-out food fight?" Alfie started laughing his head off.

"Tell me Trixie, are vampires really afraid of garlic?" Jerome asked.

"I think not, why?"

"Me too, because you didn't run away when that bread hit your face!" And then, the chase started. I pulled the jar of orange juice and ran towards Jerome, aiming for his 'oh-so-wonderful' hair. "Trix, please don't! Trix, not the hair, not th-and you spill it on the hair…" Jerome was now covered in orange juice.

That was when he took the container of sugar and dumped it on me. "JEROME ANGUS MARTIN CLARKE!" We were lucky Trudy and Victor were out for the night, because by ten o'clock, the house looked like it had been hit by a tornado. All night, Jerome and I were messing around with each other while our housemates (who were totally weirded out) locked themselves in their rooms, as if Jerome and I were murderers.

"Oh, Trixie, I miss hanging out with you like this," Jerome old me, completely out of breath as we were just about finished tidying up the house before midnight.

"Me too, Jerome. You know, even if our relationship is more complicated than the fact that amateurs built the ark and professionals built the Titanic, we still click. And this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't broken up with our respective other…" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know, just because we have a respective other, doesn't mean we can't still be the weirdest peas in the pod, right?" Jerome asked.

"So, friends forever?"

"_Best _friends forever."

**I loved writing that! Should I continue? Because I was planning to have Peddie and Jara in the end, but I tired myself… So, should I continue? Tell me in the reviews! Tell me what you thought about the story too!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	2. Operation Patrome

**Hey guys! I got 5 reviews saying that I should continue… Yay! Special thanks to Pretty Little Liars always WIN who was my first review, LaCie, a guest, who reviewed too, ReaderGirl98, Random Reviewer, hoa264, and .Life who favorited! Thanks so much! So, I have no idea where I'm going with the story but as Willow says, "I just flow where faith takes me…" I think that's what she said…**

**Me: Alfie, disclaimer?**

**Alfie: Aww, c'mon! Amber just made me carry a dozen shopping bags!**

**Amber: 23 actually!**

**Me: Ok… Fabian?**

**Fabian: Sure, MGHelene owns nothing but the plot.**

**Me: You're nice!**

**Nina and Joy: HE'S MINE!**

Jerome's POV:

So, Operation Lover is still on. And we were all eating breakfast before school. Everyone was in their usual seats for breakfast. Amber was applying lip-gloss while getting the assistance of Nina, Alfie was debating with Fabian whether aliens were real or not, Mara was reading a history book, and Eddie and KT were whispering to each other. My eavesdropping skills didn't work to well especially since I only heard the words 'key' and 'Denby'. Maybe they were talking about the new teacher and how she'll possibly cover the history of the keys. _Boring…_

As if on cue, Patricia walks in, rolling up her uniform's sleeves until the reach her elbow. She takes a seat beside me. "Good morning everyone, everybody but slimeball," she greets. Eddie looked flabbergasted when he found out she had called _me_ slimeball instead of him. It was _my _nickname in the first place anyways…

"Good morning to you too, Trixie!" I grin. She just rolls her eyes. I took that as my cue to kiss her on the cheek, and so I did.

"Eep!" Guess who squealed? Yes, it was Amber. **(Ten points for whoever guessed that! Lol) **"Patrome!" Everybody looks at her weirdly. "PATricia plus JeROME equals Patrome! Duh!" she rolls her eyes, as if it was obvious.

Eddie and Mara just rolled their eyes, "Actually, yes."

"Yes what?" Patricia asked me.

"Patricia and I are dating," I confirmed. "Right, Patricia?" I asked her, giving her a glare that sent her a message about the operation.

"Right, we are happily dating!" she replied. Now, I must pause the story for a brief message….

_Now, Patricia Callie Williamson is 17 years old. She lives in Liverpool, England. Her address is Anubis House, which is one of the houses in the Liverpool Boarding School. (728 Primrose Street) I am telling you this because if I, Jerome Angus Clarke, go missing after today, she has murdered me._

"So, Jerome, outside please?" she smiles at me oh-so-sweetly. Wolf whistles filled the room, from Alfie and oddly, from Fabian. **(…Apologize for this OOCness…) **So, after hesitating for a few moments, I finally decided to man up and follow Patricia out into the entrance hall. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Patricia yelled as loud as she could without letting the others hear us.

"Sorry, Mara and Eddie didn't look like they cared about our newfound friendship. I mean, did you see their faces when I said we were dating? Hilarious!" I replied.

She glared at me. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but you're right. Well, slimeball, you are now my boyfriend." Well, that went better than expected! Apologize for the brief message above…

And now, Patrome is on…

**I LOVED WRITING THIS! I'm supposed to be writing a story for Language Arts but this is much more fun! I love this chapter so much! Maybe because I'm a Patrome shipper… But I still love this chapter! Wooh! Please review and favorite and follow! (This is your own choice. If you want to, you can. I just need your honest opinion about this story… P.S. Sorry for shortness!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	3. Operation Alert!

**With this story, I'm going to make boring disclaimers and awesome "Last Time…on Operation Lover" stuff! Lol, I love disclaimers, you get to make them interesting… :)**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own House of Anubis. I tried to buy it from the producers but _no._ Fine! I'll just go spend my $5 elsewhere!**

**Last Time…on Operation lover:**

**_"If we hang out a lot more, maybe they'll get jealous and finally crack!" "It's pretty good."_**

**_"So we act like a couple without lip-to-lip PDA?"_**

**_"What's up with you two? Suddenly so close."_**

**_"So, friends forever?" "Best friends forever."_**

**_"Patricia and I are dating." "Right, we are happily dating!"_**

**_"Sorry, Mara and Eddie didn't look like they cared about our newfound friendship." "Well, slimeball, you are now my boyfriend."_**

Patricia's POV:

I hate this. I don't know why agreed to dating him in the first place! The hatred between us is heated up more than ever! Too bad I can't tell anyone about it. Not even Joy. Stupid Jerome and his stupid ideas with those stupid rules! If only he didn't look like such a hottie then I would take my fist and smash his pretty little face! Woah-wait! Did I just call Jerome hot? I hope I wasn't thinking out loud! I looked around the classroom. No one was staring at me weirdly. So that was a good sign.

"Patricia Williamson, I must speak to you in private," Mr. Sweet said, as he poked his head in the classroom. Finally, I get to escape the class! I haven't played a prank recently so I was sure I wasn't in trouble.

"So, why am I here?" I asked him, hoping he would get to the point.

He turns around and motions for me to follow him. "Follow me, Patricia." So I did. We went all the way to his office. Ok, now it was getting serious. Did Alfie or Jerome frame me for another prank? I didn't know, but I was obviously going to get in trouble for it.

"Sit, Patricia," he commands, so I do. "Now, you are in no trouble." _Phew_. "I asked you to come here because your parents have just called."

My eyes widened. "Are they pulling me out of the school?"

"This is about your life Patricia. Your parents are only planning to pull you out. But they said that they will visit tomorrow night to know more about your life here. They will be here tomorrow night and there is nothing you can do to change their mind," Mr. Sweet continued. "You may go back to class now." I stood up, and walked out of the door still in shock. My parents never cared for me! Why now? They're probably just gonna have to pull me out since I'm supposedly dating a prankster.

**BRRINNNGG!**

Just in time. I ran down the halls until I got back to the class. I grabbed my notebooks and walked out the door. I went straight for the student lounge and saw Jerome talking to Willow. She appeared to be giggling. Was Jerome flirting with Willow? This operation is not working out very well…

"Um, Jerome? I need to speak with you," I interrupted. Willow's smile immediately disappeared.

Jerome smiled. "Sure, Trix." We then walked to a more private area: the janitor's closet. **(I miss _Victorious_ so much!) **"So, what?"

"'So, what?' You were flirting with Willow! If you want this plan to work, you're gonna have to step it up and be a better boyfriend!" I replied, smacking him in the arm. "Anyways, Mr. Sweet told me my parents are coming tomorrow night: which means, you're going to have to be a better boyfriend or else they'll pull me out of school!"

Jerome looked like his heart just stopped. "So, if I don't act all nice and normal and…'Fabian', they'll pull you out."

"That's what I just told you, derp!" I replied. I was secretly happy inside though, considering he actually wants me to stay.

"But what about our operation?" I knew it. He never liked me. And he never will. "Do I really have to act proper?"

I nodded. "Of course you do! Be nice!" I smirked, as I walked out of the closet. It was going to be fun watching Jerome change for me. I just hate how Mara asks Jerome to be better in general though. I wasn't forcing Jerome to be better, I just told him that they'd pull me out if he wasn't. So, he practically did it voluntarily.

Fun. Fun. Fun.

**The End!**

**Of the chapter! :) Haha, gotcha! You really thought it was the end didn't you? Beat you! TEN POINTS FOR ME! Lol… So, this is one of the most fun chapters I've ever written. And I still won't tell anybody if it's gonna be Patrome and Meddie or Peddie and Jara. I personally don't like Jara so it'll be easy to put Jara in Patricia's perspective considering the fact that I have been hinting a lot of Patrome. I'm still debatingon whether Patrome and Meddie or Peddie and Jara will be the couples for the ending. But it'll come to me…**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	4. Operation Confrontation

**Hey-hi-d-ho-di-ho! The title makes no sense except the "Joy thing" in this chapter but yeah... So, I have nothing else to say except thank you again to all of you adoring reviewers and readers so...**

**Last time...on Operation Lover:**

_**"Your parents are only planning to pull you out. They said you will visit tomorrow night to know more about your life here."**_

_**"You're going to have to be a better boyfriend or else they'll pull me out of school!"**_

_**"Do I really have to be proper?" "Of course you do! Be nice!"**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Got that clear? Cuz if I owned House of Anubis, this fanfiction wouldn't be on this website! It would be on the show instead of this website!**

Jerome's POV:

In about 24 hours, I will be meeting with Patricia's parents posing as her boyfriend. I am nervous. I have to act nice in front of Patricia's parents. I really want to impress them. I don't know why, but I do. It's not like I like Patricia in any way! Just that I don't want her to get pulled out of Anubis House because of me. I am one of her best friends. I was.

My reflection in the mirror in front of me imitated me, as I waved my hand in a formal fashion that in Joy's terms 'would make her parents melt especially because they're a lot like Piper'. Joy was helping me become a bit more sensitive and nicer.

"Jerome, if someone accidentally pushes you, what do you say?" Joy asks me, interrupting my troubled thoughts.

I roll my eyes. "'Get out of my you dork!' Then, I'll push them to the ground," I answered. Joy glares at me. "Okay! Okay, I say 'will you please watch out next time?' and help them up if they fell on the ground," I say almost immediately in a bored voice.

Joy smiles. "Good. You're ready," she comments.

"Am I really?" I ask for re-assurance.

"Why are you so tensed up about this meeting anyways? I know you two are faking to get Eddia and Mara falling for you again, but why?" Joy asks. My eyes widened. She knew? Did Patricia tell her? Did she figure it out by herself? Will she tell anyone about this? Have we been caught? Does everybody else know about this? "No one else knows Jerome. I figured it out by myself," she says, probably seeing my tense up.

I sigh. "I don't want Patricia to get pulled out." Her eyes widen. Maybe she didn't know about that part. I explained to her what Patricia had told me this morning.

Joy nods in understanding. "Oh wow. That's horrible. I've been so busy trying to get Fabian back that I haven't even noticed how much ou two really like each other."

"No! I don't like Patricia! I just want her to stay because I'm her best friend, that's all!" I yell back.

She rolls her eyes teasingly. "Mhmm..."

Patricia's POV:

I entered Jerome and Alfie's room to see Jerome and Joy smiling at each other. Fire burns in me, as the green-eyed monster takes over my soul. Why am I so jealous about this? I mean, I don't like Jerome in any way at all! _Yes, you do! _Ugh, I hate my conscience. "Jerome, I need to speak to you in private," I ask.

"Oh, don't worry Patricia. I know about you two and about tomorrow's special dinner," Joy assures me. My eyes widen, as I glare at Jerome saying 'did you tell her?'. "Oh, I figured it out by myself. Jerome didn't tell me, so don't get mad at him for that." Oh, Joy...

I smile at her. "Good. Well, my parents just called about tomorrow's dinner and..."

"And?" Jerome asks nervously.

"And after meeting everyone in the house along with the teachers and Sweet at school, we'll be having dinner at Mermaid's Restaurant **(Horrible name...I know. I just didn't want to think of some fancy name)**," I announce.

Joy eyes widen with excitement. "Eep! Isn't that like, the fanciest restaurant in Liverpool? How are you gonna pay for that?" she asks, bursting with Amber-ness.

"We're having fancy food at a fancy dinner around fancy people?" Jerome asks, his jaw dropping. I nod.

Joy smiles. "Great! Time to fancy up Jerome Clarke," she declares.

Yes it was time.

Time for Jerome's worst nightmare...

**I just realized how short my chapters are... Sorry! I just don't have enough time to update long chapters! But It actually seems long if it's on your phone... Anyways, please check out my other stories! Next chapter will be Patricia's parents' visit! Probably part 1... So, have a good day! *silence* *birds tweeting* Bye!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	5. AN with a Sneak Peek

**Hey guys! This is not an update. Sorry about that! Anyways, this isn't an update for a few reasons.**

**1. I will be working on an extra long chapter for Operation Lover**

**2. I have reread my stories and noticed a bunch of mistakes. (I will be rewriting some chapters...if not all)**

**3. I have a lot of homework and I kinda a have a friendship issue right now (I'm not in a fight! Just that there's a girl trying to get in my group and being clingy and all and it's kinda annoying and I can't think straight)**

**So, I'm dearly sorry again... But since it is against the rules to make a chapter without a story, here's a sneak peek for an upcoming story (April-ish)!**

The Anubis House is a secret headquarters for special teens. Special, as in powerful. New powers are discovered, some are lost. And maybe two destined teens are about to get hit. Hard.

You see, everyone in the Anubis House is special. Nina, being the Chosen One, an Egyptian goddess; Fabian, a vampire; Patricia, an Element caster; Jerome, a Seer; Amber, a witch; Alfie, a werewolf; Mara, a tree nymph; Eddie, obviously, the Osirian; and Joy, the Earth Priestess. And everyone thinks they're safe. But what happens when Victor brings in a bit of trouble for the specials.

Everything is not what it seems.

**This was a short sneak peek...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	6. AN again

**Hey guys! Not a new chapter again... :( I know! Stupid right? Might as well kill me now... Actually don't! NOT UNTIL I MEET THE HOA CAST! PLEASE! Anyways, PureJoy-SweetDreams (who has an amazing pen name) suggested Amber to be a siren insead. I was intrigued by the idea so...Amber is a siren now! Anyways...a small Patrome drabble so I don't get banned from the site: (I DONT OWN HOA!)**

I always had a crush on a certain blonde. Ever since before Nina came. Jerome Ezekiel Clarke was my first crush. We would always confide with each other secrets, and lies. He told me about his crush oh Mara. He told me about how much he loves her. That he loves her eyes, her hair. How much he loves her smile, and her smarts. Though the green-eyed monster practically took over me, I hid it in me. I longed for him in that party. I longed for him to call me 'Trixie' everyday. I longed for him to target me in his pranks.

When I told Joy about liking Eddie, I lied. I mean, I liked him. But I longed the name 'Jerome' to have been mentioned in that sentence. I fell in love with Eddie when we started going out. But I still longed for Jerome. Maybe Jerome and I weren't meant to be. But you know what they say: Your first crush never goes away.

And never it did.

**So there ya go! I'll try updating on Thursday! Or maybe today. We'll see... I have to go with my brother to a birthday party this afternoon so...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	7. Operation Preparation

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've decide the visit will be 3 parts. Also, check my bio for my updating schedule for all my stories plus this one!**

**Me: Omg, it's one of the extra special chapter! Which means we need an extra special disclaimer! Guys, will you do the honor?**

**Everyone that was a student in Anubis House including Willow, Victor, Trudy, Jasper, Rufus, Mr. Sweet, Nina's Gran, and Senkhara: MGHelene doesn't own anything. Though she owns the plot of this extra special chapter!**

**Me: Aww, thanks guys!**

**Alfie: Now, let's party!**

Someone who you will found out later in this chapter's POV:

I looked into the mirror to see Amber Millington. She had a white sparkly dress on with a black bow across the front. On her feet were dainty little black heels and placed on her hair was a black white ribbon. Everything was the same when it came to Amber. Except she had fiery-red hair. I know what you're thinking: 'WHAT?!' Well, believe it or not, it isn't even Amber. It's me, Patricia. Yes, Patricia 'the goth pixie' Williamson. My hair was curled in such a way I looked like a bunch of magazines plus Amber Millington threw up on me. Amber made me wear this dress for the dinner tonight.

Suddenly the door opened, my eyes widened, and a boy in a tuxedo hurried in my room, all at once. "You look beautiful Patricia," the boy said, and when he turned around, revealed himself to be Jerome. I blushed. Hard.

"Amber made me wear this dress. And believe it or not, I actually like it," I stated.

Jerome smiled back. "Well, you look amazing in it." I blushed yet again, which is very out of my character. But Jerome sort of brought out the girl in me. And I hope that tonight, he brings out his good for me.

"So Jerome?"

"What?"

"Are you ready for tonight?" I asked, hoping he answered in a positive way.

Thankfully, he nodded his head. "If you think that not playing any pranks at all today, and not being rude and actually _complimenting _people makes me ready, then...yes, I am definitely ready," he smiled at me. I was impressed. This was quite new for Jerome, and no one else but Joy knew what was going on between us. "So, are you ready to see your parents again? You look kind of worried."

"I don't know. I guess I sometimes feel like they like Piper better than me," I mumbled, sitting on my bed.

Jerome sat beside me and hugged me comfortingly. "Just know, I like you better than Piper. She's boring," he joked, though I'm sure he meant that he liked me better than Piper.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." Then... We leaned into one another, his eyes closing, his lips puckering. He was going to kiss me!

Three...two...o-

"Hey Patricia!" Joy barged in the room, as Jerome and I pulled away immediately. "You're parents called and are arriving in, like, 5 minutes," she continued. "You done yet?" she asked in concern. Patricia nodded in reply. "Jerome?" Jerome nodded as well. "Perfect!"

"So Joy... Why are you wearing that dress?" Patricia asked Joy, referring to the dress she was wearing. Joy was wearing a pink cocktail dress. It was simple, yet the pink faded to white to the ended. It was quite flow-y and her hair was curled into a beautiful way. She had light pink flats on, a few silver accessories, adn to top it all off, she had on a white rose clip on her hair. In a word, she was _glamorous._

Joy rolled her eyes. "I'm your best friend! I'm trying to make an impression here Patricia!" she replied. Jerome and Patricia just snickered in reply, receiving a glare from Joy after. The pair just stopped after Joy glared. "Anyways, cute dress Trish! Amber?" Patricia nodded. "Of course..."

"Joy, are you coming to the dinner?" Jerome asked, knowing that I wanted to know as well.

Joy smiled. "If they ask me to come. They wanted you to come right?" she asked Jerome. He nodded in response. "So, in a few minutes, when they meet me, they should ask me to come, considering the fact that I _am_ your best friend."

"That's nice. We better get downstairs now," I pointed out, getting up to leave. Joy and Jerome nodded and followed me out of the room. As we marched down the stairs, I heard a familiar voice. A voice that I never wanted to her again.

"Patricia?"

My mom.

**Ta-da! Well, next chapter will be the visit at the house! What the parents think about her housemates and such...also, next chapter will show what Mara and Eddie think (not _everything) _about Patrome dating. Ooh...suspense!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	8. Operation Housemates Visit

**Aah! Mr. and Mrs. Williamson are gonna meet the Anubis students (they already met Victor, Trudy, and the Sweetie)! This is gonna be fun!**

**Everyone that was a student in Anubis House including Willow, Victor, Trudy, Jasper, Rufus, Mr. Sweet, Nina's Gran, and Senkhara: MGHelene doesn't own anything. Though she owns the plot of this extra special chapter!**

No One's POV:

Patricia tumbled down the stairs as she heard her mom's voice. She was very nervous. She peeked down the staircase to see her mother, with her perfect red hair and grey eyes, waiting with her husband at the front door. Patricia looked away immediately.

Jerome chuckled and hugged her. "It's gonna be ok," he assured his 'girlfriend'. "C'mon. We better go." Patricia only nodded and followed him down the stairs, taking his hand in hers. Jerome smiled at the touch, though Patricia didn't notice.

"Oh, darling!" Mrs. Williamson called, enclosing Patricia in a hug. _Oh...so it's her dad that's grumpy,_ Jerome thought mindlessly. "You look beautiful!" she cheered. "Are you the butler? Take my coat then," she commanded, slipping out of her dark blue coat and throwing it to Jerome. Marissa looked beautiful in a simple black dress, and she was doused in pearls.

Patricia's eyes widened. "Mother, that's my boyfriend!" she scolded. Mrs. Williamson blushed a deep crimson immediately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that in any way!" she apologized, taking the coat from Jerome.

He bowed down in respect. "No worries Mrs. Williamson! It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance Madam," he replied.

Mrs. Williamson blushed the same shade of red as Patricia's lipstick. "Oh no. No, call me Marissa. This is my husband, Gregory," she introduced. Only then did the 'couple' notice the man in a formal black tuxedo next to the front door. _I have to impress this guy?_ Jerome thought frantically.

"Hey dad!" Patricia smiled.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Jerome said as politely as he could. "Into the common room now, shall we?" he asked.

Marissa smiled. "Oh, what a gentleman... Gregory, look at the manners of this boy! He's perfect!" she went on. Jerome blushed, as Patricia took a mental note to annoy and tease him about later in the evening. "And you must be Joy! You look beautiful. I told you that you look good in pink!" Marissa joked as Joy smiled cheerfully.

Patricia smiled gleefully. _So far, so good..._ "Well, shall we meet my housemates?" Patricia asked, pointing at the common room door.

"Oh yes, please." As far as Jerome -or anyone in that matter- could tell, Marissa Williamson was a cheerful woman with an extremely annoying voice, though she had a British accent like them.

Patricia led her parents into the common room as Jeorme and Joy followed behind.

The rest of the Anubis house looked up to see the group. Eddie's eyes widened as soon as he saw Patricia in her dress. "Patricia, you look beautiful," he thought out loud. Patricia didn't miss the part where Eddie called her 'Patricia' instead of 'Yacker'.

"Thank you Eddie," Patricia replied in shock.

Marissa smiled back, but Jerome noticed Gregory looking stern and strict.

"So mom, over here is Eddie, here in the couch is Fabian, you know Alfie from when I arrived, Amber over here, and KT," Patricia introduced.

Alfie smiled. "Well nice to see you again Marissa!" he greeted.

Amber, being Amber, flipped her hair over her back and smiled the 'Amber Millington smile'. "I'm Amber Ashley Millington, as you know,and I am very pleased to meet you. My dad is a big-shot businessman, that's why I look so fantabulous tonight. And of course, I can tell by that Chanel dress, you are very rich." Marissa didn't seem to happy about the blond's selfishness, though glad that she noticed her fashion choice.

"Fabian, Fabian Rutter," Fabian mumbled shyly. Patricia noticed Marissa's expression and whispered to her mom.

"He just found out his girlfriend couldn't come back for another semester here, so he's a bit overwhelmed," Patricia explained.

KT smiled brightly. "I'm KT, I'm from America," she smiled. Patricia didn't trust her completely, and she was confused as to why Eddie's hanging out with her recently.

Marissa grinned with approval. _Yes, it worked! _Patricia thought. "Well, let's gte to dinner now, shall we Greg?" Marissa asked. He just nodded in reply. "Oh, and Joy? You seem dressed for the occasion, and you _are _Patricia's best friend, so...would you like to come to dinner with us?"

"Oh, of course Marissa! It's a pleasure," Joy replied.

Now...for the dinner.

**Ta-da!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	9. Operation Approval?

**CONGRATS TO HOA FOR WINNING FAVE UK TV SHOW AT THE KCAS 2013! :)**

**Final chapter of special visit! After this chapter, there will be 3 chapters left. :( But it's a good thing, since I've been planning a supernatural story for a while now and was hoping to finish 1 of my chapter stories before I upload the new one... So this story should be finished mid-April. If you wanna see the sneak peek, go to chapter 5 with the A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. Not the characters (besides the parents), not the house, not th-YOU GET THE POINT.**

Marissa, Gregory, Joy, Patricia, and Jerome walked in the Cascade Restaurant **(If I mentioned a restaurant name that's different, I'm too lazy to go and check) **and surveyed the scene. The walls were a moonlight black, with twists of blood-red and snow white strips gliding over it; a beautiful golden chandelier hung over the middle of the room; a scent of rosemary and lemon flew threw the air; each table had a red and black-and-white striped tablecloth on it, the red one draped over the zebra-printed cloth; and lastly, a candelabra of three was placed in the middle of tables that seated more than 4, and a vase of one rose in tables that seated less.

It was all too far-fetched and fancy for Patricia, as an usher showed the group to a five-seater table in the corner of the restaurant. Patricia shivered, and she felt a hand over her shoulder. She looked to her left, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jerome, I'm really nervous," Patricia mumbled to her supposed date. "I mean, seriously. I'm lying to my parents Jerome."

"It's not your fault lil' red. **(AH! I miss _Victorious!_ Andre's nickname for Cat is so cute!) **You _have _to stay. I'll be depressed if you leave," Jerome whispered back.

Marissa interrupted. "Ooh! A corner table. Much more private," she stated, settling in her seat beside Gregory who sat by the wall. Joy sat in the aisle seat next to Marissa, and Patricia and Jerome sat on the opposite side of the table; Patricia the one by the wall. They all picked up the menu in front of them and hunted for the food they wanted to eat.

A waiter came up to the table. He was dressed in a fancy suit, his black hair was swept back, and he posed formally in front of the group. "What would you like to order?"

Joy ordered first. "An aqueous martini and the Beef Wellington will do," she stated.

"Wine and Lancashire hotpot for me, and my husband would like a Toad-in-the-Hole and apple cider," Marissa ordered as well.

"Ploughman's lunch and an aqueous martini please," Patricia asked.

"Jellied eels and gin," Jerome finished off.

The waiter scribbled a few more words on his notepad. "Your food will come in about ten minutes," he concluded. Before walking away, he winked at Patricia first.

Jerome, being Patricia's 'boyfriend', formed a closed fist with his hand. "I swear, I will rip off that guy's head," he said, acting protective of her; though he was.

"Aw...you're so protective of my daughter!" Marissa cooed, acting like an older version of Amber...with red hair. "Do you see that Gregory? It's so cute!" she kept commenting on the statement. Marissa is a nice lady, though she can be quite annoying at times.

The group continued to chat all night; talking about school and Patricia's relationships with everyone. Of course, Joy and Jerome tried to play it up like Patricia was a good girl who doesn't mess with people or get in trouble. Jerome also tried to play it up like he was all formal-like and smart. Joy too pretended like she was a total sweetheart and that everyone loved her. Patricia went along with the act, pretending like she was one of the smartest and nicest students; in short, 'Mara'.

Marissa: "So Joy, Patricia and Jerome are the top students of the grade?"

Patricia: "I am actually one of the teacher's pets, alongside Joy and Jerome."

Jerome: "Patricia and I have been dating for a while now; about 3 months."

Joy: "Everyone loves Patricia. Jerome and I are just her sidekicks."

These are just some snippets of the night-long conversation. All night they talked, but never did Gregory speak up. Jerome figured he had some sort of speech problem. But it obviously just wasn't that. Maybe he was just shy. Maybe he was upset about something. Maybe he was bothered. Maybe it was just his natural personality to be all quiet and intimidating. Like a silent Victor.

And finally, Gregory spoke up. "Jerome, may I speak to you in the corner over there?" he asked, pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Um, of course," Jerome answered politely, yet in a nervous tone. Jerome followed Gregory through to the opposite side of the room. Patricia, Marissa, and Joy smiled at each other nervously waiting. "So...umm..." he dragged off.

"Look, I think you are a nice young man," he commented.

Jerome smiled. "And...?"

"_But..._I don't approve of you dating my daughter," Gregory said.

Jerome's smile dropped immediately. "Why?"

Gregory put his hand on Jerome's shoulder. "Look, I think you're amazing but I know Patricia is faking. She always gets in trouble, never gets A's, sh-"

"Look, with all due respect sir, I love Patricia. And yes, she may have lied, but that was only to get you to approve. She is an amazing student and she may have lied, but that's because she loves it at Anubis. She loves the teachers, the experience, everything. I love your daughter and she lied only because she didn't think you'd accept her for who she is. To her, you love Piper more and she just wants to feel loved by you for once," Jerome interupted, going onto a full speech explaining everything.

Gregory smiled. "All I want is the truth. I approve."

And cue the applause.

**I planned on making this longer with Gregory and Marissa talking to Patricia about some parent-daughter sappy talk, but it's midnight and it's been awhile since I've updated so... TA-DA!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	10. Operation Ex-Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the song 'Tell Me That You Love Me' from Victorious.**

Patricia's POV:

OMG I GET TO STAY! EEEPP! Lol, anyways, so it's the morning after the special dinner and I was happily getting ready for school. I slipped on my blazer and put my favorite clip on my hair and swiftly ran down the stairs, it was a gleeful moment! I danced my way into the common room, pecking Jerome on his cheek and slipping into my seat beside him. I hummed to the tune of 'Tell Me That You Love Me' from Victorious.

"Tell me that you love me," I silently sang.

"I do," Eddie mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Which, of course, everyone turned to him in shock.

Jerome slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer towards him; which, honestly, I enjoyed. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't believe it! You honestly don't know why I broke up with you this summer, don't you?" I ask again.

Eddie shook his head in response. "I don't know at all Patricia," he replied in confusion.

I shook my head in anger. I can't believe it! "I know what you did at _Agnes Rita_'s party Eddie," I simply stated, and angrily left the room, with Jerome on my trail. I started to cry; a bit out of character, but everyone has emotions... I just can't believe he kissed Agnes! And to think I actually liked her as a friend! Ugh!

"Hey, baby, don't worry. He's a jerk...though I don't know what happened," Jerome said.

"He kissed his ex-girlfriend... No, not kissed, _made-out!"_ I exclaimed, tears dripping down my cheeks again.

Jerome hugged me. "Hush, Trixie...he's not worth crying for,"he whispered in my hear, his lip brushing my earlobe, sending lovesick shivers down the back of my neck.

"But I loved him."

"Yes, you did. You loved him. You used to," he told me. "You're a beautiful girl Trixie. It's his loss. You can do so much better than that jerk. Trust me," he pressed his lips on my cheek.

I looked up at him. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"The most beautiful girl I've ever known...well, next to Mara." I should've known. He'd never like me that way. I just felt like crying forever now that I know. "Look, I want you to go back in there, slap his face, clean your face, and we'll walk to school with confidence together, ok?" he instructed in a soothing voice. I simply nodded and did as I was told.

It's not like he'll ever like me back anyways.

**Kind of a sappy ending, huh? Lol, one more chapter and then...the big ending! I've decided to write two endings: one will be with Patrome and Meddie, the other will be Jara and Peddie. So yay! All fandoms prevail!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	11. Operation Over: Peddie & Jara

**This is the Peddie and Jara ending! Mara seems more forgiving and nice in this one though than wanting revenge on Jerome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

I walked down the hallways of the school. I walked down the hallways where other students, like myself, walk everyday. I walked down the hallways where people tell lies, where people share secrets, where people...are people. ...I walked down the hallways where I found myself lying to the guy I liked, to my best friend, to the people I care about.

These are the hallways where I found myself. The hallways where I was being such a..._female dog _to the people I loved...

I need to talk to Jerome. And I needed to talk to him now. I look around the hall and see Jerome putting books into his locker. I ran swiftly up to him and slam his locker closed furiously.

"Calm down Trix, the world isn't gonna end," Jerome jokingly said. I frowned and glared at him. "Act couply," Jerome whispered to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I want -no- _need _to get back with Eddie!" I explained.

Jerome looked at me. "He doesn't deserve you Trixie. I know you like him that way and Operation Lover is about to end because you don't want to be with Eddie anymore."

"But-"

"Patricia..." I didn't ignore that he called me by my first name. "He cheated on you. And I cheated on Mara. It's a perfect explanation on saying that maybe Operation Lover should never have begun in the first place." My eyes were getting clouded, soggy, blurry, and wet. Jerome must've noticed. "Patricia..." he mumbled.

I ran. I ran to where I felt safe. I ran to my only sanctuary. I ran to my home.

I ran to Eddie Miller.

* * *

Once I arrived at the lounge, I came face to face with Eddie. I smiled kindly at him.

"Hey Eddie," I greeted awkwardly.

"How's you and Jerome?" he asked.

I smiled again. "We broke up this morning actually," I said. It wasn't lying; Jerome and I were never together in the first place anyways. "Wanna sit? I want to talk to you about something Eddie," I asked, motioning to one of the couches. Eddie nodded and sat on the sofa; I sat beside him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Eddie wondered.

"What happened, exactly, between you and Aimee **(I changed the name because I forgot the girl's name and I'm watching Wolfblood right now) **?" I questioned, choosing my words carefully. He frowned.

Eddie looked me right in the eye; I could tell he was gonna be completely honest with me. "Aimee is my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her because she was being rude to everyone and she blocked off every girl at school from even _looking _at me. She still likes me. And during the party, someone spiked the punch so Aimee, knowing I was drunk, kissed me. I fell for it," he explained thoroughly. "And that is _all _that happened."

I nodded, processing what he just said in my brain. "But I was at the party."

"You didn't like punch. You didn't drink." I nodded again. Makes sense, I _hate _punch. It's like wierd juice that came out from...who knows where? Well, of course punch manufacturers would know but...that's not the point.

"I still like you Eddie," I muttered. He looked at me surprisingly. I looked at him. Then his lips. Then...

We kissed.

* * *

Jerome's POV:

I guess Patricia and I are over. I really liked her in that way. I don't get why she never got the message. Now, I was staring jealously as Patricia and Eddie kissed publicly in the lounge.

"Jerome...I'm sorry," someone whispered over my shoulder. I spun around and saw Mara. "I know you've cheated on me with Willow but you don't deserve to get triple-dumped in a month."

"We broke up actually, just this morning," I replied.

"Why?"

"Mutual," I answered simply. Mara nodded.

She looked away from me for a few seconds, seeming as if she wanted to avoid my eyes. She took a deep breath. "Do you still like Patricia? Not that it's any of my business but I did break your heart. You being hurt isn't exactly...neat." Mara broke the silence.

I thought about this for a second. I don't like Patricia. I _love _her. I always have. Ever since she was new when we were 9, I fell in love with her. At first, I pretended to like Mara so Patricia would get jealous. But now, I think I like Mara as well. Kissing Willow was just because I was 'in the moment'. **(sorry Willome fans! I'm a bit of a fan too but I didn't mean any harm to Willome through that sentence)**

Kissing Willow was an accident. Loving Patricia was the truth.

Liking Mara was...I don't know.

"I don't know," I answered. Mara nodded in understanding. "But there is one thing I knew for sure."

"What?"

"This." I kissed her, and she kissed back. You wanna know why? Because liking Mara was a lie.

Loving her...was everything.

**It was a bit hard writing the Jara scene because I personally don't like them together, but I thought that the last sentence was cute! Patrome/Meddie ending will be up soon! I'll be busy next week so I might not be able to update though.**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	12. Operation Accomplished: Patrome & Meddie

**PATROME AND MEDDIE ENDING! Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this journey. This is my first finished story ever, and thanks for believing in me throughout this entire time. I never thought my stories would ever get this far. Thank you again to all.**

**Sorry for Peddie and Jara fans who had wanted more detail for last chapter! I just love Patrome and Meddie and I don't really ship Jara and Peddie that much. Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. If I did, it would never end...I NEED SEASON 4!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated T for a make-out session...that's _very_ detailed. Also, maybe rated T for mentions of it, and certain 'body parts'. And 1 swear word. Now remember I don't swear! But it's Patricia so...**

Jerome's POV:

I stared longingly at that red-haired, grey-eyed beauty. Ever since we'd gotten closer, I started to feel things around her. Things like butterflies fluttering and dancing around in my stomach when we come into contact, or being afraid of looking or sounding like an idiot in front of her. Even stupid things such as shivering at the thought of Patricia not liking me.

Of course Patricia liked me! As a friend anyways...

Patricia sat beautifully next to Joy and Fabian at the opposite side of the table, facing me. She catches me staring at her, and she smiles at me. I can't help but notice how close she was sitting next to Fabian. They were whispering about something. But I was too busy staring at Patricia; the reason why I only caught words like 'KT' and 'secret' and 'curse'.

I was tempted to break the silence surrounding the table. Eddie and KT were conversing quietly at the end of the table; Fabian and Patricia whispered to each other (ugh...); Alfie played with his food; Amber looked disgusted by Alfie's actions; and Joy and Mara were talking about some gossip poo that I don't care about.

"Patricia?" I asked, silencing the room.

She turned to me and smiled. "What is it?"

Oops... I didn't think of that. "I wanted to ask you something. In private. Outside. Where no one else can hear us," I explained, fully-detailed. Patricia nods at me oddly and walks out, with me following her trail. She turns to face me. "So what's up slimeball?" she asks me.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," I blurted. Shoot!

"Uh, Jerome? I think you've been hit in the head. I _am _your girlfriend. Just a week ago, remember?" she replies, with slight confusion.

"You were my fake girlfriend Patricia. I want-no, _need _you to be girlfriend. I've always like you Trixie," I say. "I never liked you. I always loved you. I love you." I ALREADY SAID THE THREE FREAKING WORDS? WHAT THE HECK? TOO FAST JEROME, TOO FAST! "I get it, you don't feel the sam-"

Kiss.

The Patricia "Goth Pixie" Williamson _kissed _me. On the lips. _Full _on the lips. Then, she pulled away.

"I don't remember saying I didn't like you back," she says, flirtasiously. Patricia kisses me again, only this time, her hands are around his neck. I could definitely feel the sparks flying everywhere. I felt like I was in heaven. Kissing back, I lick the seam of her lips seductively. And thankfully, she opens her mouth, letting my tounge slide into it. Our tounges are in a battle. My tounge licking hers.

It feels so right.

We messily made our way to my room. And soon, my bed. In the end of the battle for domination, I won. (WOOHOO!) I licked every part of her mouth. Memorized her even. Patricia was so good at kissing, I felt like I've never kissed anyone else. Unknowingly, my hands go from her waist to her butt; my left hand on one of her butt cheeks, my right hand under her shirt.

She pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this." Her hands were sexily positioned just a few inches away from my...spot.

I smile at her. "If you're not ready, we don't have to."

"I want to. But you're right. It's breakfast, we gotta go to school, and some crazy sh*t is gonna happen if someone catches us," Patricia replied getting off me. "But...I am free tonight. And Alfie is visiting his parents for the night, so your room is gonna be empty..." she says, both suggestively and seductively.

"Wear short shorts, I think they're hot," I wink, getting up as well. I give her a quick kiss and we both head off to school.

Mara's POV:

I just witnessed my ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend nearly do 'it'. So they aren't faking. I guess my suspicions are wrong. Sadly.

As I watch them get up and 'talk dirty', I get so completely and utterly disgusted that I run off to find Eddie and tell him that Patricia and Jerome aren't faking and that they are really dating. I spot him in the kitchen, getting an apple out of the fridge. I strut in nervously and tap him lightly in the shoulder. "Umm...Eddie? Jerome and Patricia aren't faking. I just saw them nearly do 'it' in Jerome's room," I whisper.

Eddie turns around and stares into my eyes with his bright blue ones. I have to admit, he's pretty cute if you actually got closer to him. "Really?" I nod sadly in reply. "Ok, that's cool."

"That's cool?" I question him, following him as he leaves the house for school. "That's 'cool'? Jerome doesn't like me anymore! Patricia is over you! It just doesn't make sense! WHy don't you care?" I continued.

"I want them to be happy," Eddie replies. He is a terrible liar.

I roll my eyes. "You stink at lying, you know that?" I tease.

He nods, turning to me. "I'm not lying. I really don't care." And for some reason, he seemed like he was telling the truth. I give hima questioning look. "Why?" I nod. "I don't care because I like someone else. That's all."

"Are you sure about that? If so, who is it?" I ask.

"Mara, it's none of your business," he mumbles, starting to walk away again.

I stop him. "I promise I won't tell!" And then, he kisses me. It lasted not even a second, but for some reason, it kinda felt right. "What was that for Eddie?" I don't like Eddie! I honestly don't! That's just completely downright wrong! It's just not possible!

He turns to me one final time. "I don't care because I like you." Eddie kisses me in the cheek, smirks at me, and walks away. I just stand there... EEP! Guess I have a new boyfriend now! "Oh by the way," Eddie calls back.

I smile at him. "What?"

"You left your bookbag at the house."

**Yay! Loved that Meddie-ness at the end! I thought it was pretty cute! Thank you again to everyone! Also, I know I said I couldn't update this week but I had some time to kill.**

**GO PATROME! GO MEDDIE! THOUGH I SUPPORT ADDIE AND JEDDIE A BIT MORE! WOOH!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


End file.
